Masters of Horrors
Masters of Horrors (also referred to as the "Purely Malign") is a common theme founded in Sci-Fi, Dark Fantasy, Horror genre or Animation (depending of the setting), is a villain who not only brought a dark presence in the setting of the story, they are capable of enacting unspeakable things (Horrors), who can affect and/or traumatize every character in the story. Overview Who are they and what made them different from a regular Knight of Cerebus Usually a Knight of Cerebus is character who is more effective and deadly than a regular or bubbling. However, Master of Horrors is a type of villain who usually was most frightening and vile than the average Knight of Cerebus. This type of villains commonly are ungodly horrors who always are feared (or respected) and even everything they do is always take them seriously. While an average Knight of Cerebus can be redeemable (depending who the character is), a Master of Horrors usually does not have qualities of redemption due to the that they are not above to do almost every atrocity in the story or psychological destroying every character (Heroes and Villains alike), to consume or emotions and/or souls, or even worse destroying innocents lives, and reaching heinous acts very deep in the MEH in to the point that the cannot be redeemable. Typical Knights of Cerebus sometimes found that the master of horrors-typed villains are highly disturbing (be either mere saying the name would terrify them more than either bystanders or heroes, psychotic behavior, or other disturbing characteristics) so much that had they are in conflict with any of these Master of Horrors, they would do whatever it takes to stop them even if includes enlist the aid from very heroes that they normally opposed/antagonized. In extreme cases, heroes, villains, or even combined forces of both whom sees their common enemy that happened to be a Master of Horrors would resort to cross Godzilla Threshold (TV Trope-related phenomenon where a character forced to solve a cataclysmic crisis with something that equally cataclysmic with the crisis itself). Usually this type of villains can be whether monsters, undead beings, ghosts, demons, Lovecraftians Horrors, An ancient old dufers, Dark Lord who appears innofesive but can be the Anti-Christ, or a malevolent power who can materialize do whatsoever they want with the world (or Universe/Multiverse). Requirement for a villain to be a Master of Horrors The following list is what are the requirements to be a master of horrors: #They are never comical or comical relief. #Everything they said is always taken seriously. #This type of villains can appear (sometimes) in Halloween Specials if the setting is to bring terror to the audience. #They commit atrocities that make others villains fear of them and make them impotence suffer despair, loneliness or destroying/corrupt his innocence. #Forcing the Hero and his allies to crosses Godzilla Threshold: Sometimes a Master of Horror proved not only very evil, but also nigh-unstoppable that a hero's archenemy made an alliance with the Hero which unfortunately, their teamwork proved not enough. So one of the side eventually proposed to either use a Doomsday Device, manipulating an equally dangerous threat, or proposed other equally cataclysmic schemes to defeat the said Master of Horror unless the better alternative choice is proposed. The Hero does aware with the unfortunate consequence of such choice, but know that it's better that letting the destructive Master of Horrors around in his/her reign of terror (This requirement is exclusively for the more cataclysmic examples of Master of Horrors such as Destoroyah). This type of villains whether appears can in sometimes as Complete Monsters, Monster Clowns, or Damned Souls is unmistakable, villains like Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, It (Pennywise the Clown), Batsheba Sherman, etc. NOTE: Do not add villains who are tragic or remorseful as like a Complete Monster they have not positive traits. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street). Phibesfrontalorgan.png|Dr. Phibes (The Abominable Dr. Phibes). Carnage Spider Man creepy.jpg|Carnage (Marvel). The Witch Queen.jpg|The Witch Queen (The Last Witch Hunter). Diablo Lort of terror.jpg|Diablo (Diablo). IT.jpg|IT/Pennywise (Stephen King's It). Chucky.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play). Carrie White.jpg|Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie). The Freddy Krueger Entity.jpg|The Entity (Wes Craven's New Nightmare). The Creeper.jpg|The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers). Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany (Bride of Chucky). JGeilAnime.jpg|J. Geil (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). Toon Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom as a toon form (Who Framed Roger Rabbit). Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Villains by Type Category:Villainous Events